Gift From The Gods
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: OneShot Prequel to GFTG Series. Harry gets gifts from eight of the gods and goddesses. What are they? And will they help him defeat Voldie for good? Implied Future SLASH HPSBRLSS foursome
1. Recieving the Gifts

Harry opened his eyes. He looked around him to find he was in a black void.

"Well it's about time you woke up," said a feminine voice from behind him. Harry turned on his heel to see eight people around him; four men and four women. He looked to the woman who had spoken.

"Who are you all?" Harry asked, "And where am I?"

"To make a long story short," the woman said, "You're here because the fates screwed up. So the eight of us decided to intervene before Voldemort took over and the world fell to Eris. We are here to give you gifts to help you fight. I am Ishtar." This led the way to the others introducing themselves.

"I am called Anubis."

"I'm Athena. And this idiot is my half-brother Ares."

"Yep…HEY!"

"My name is Kali."

"Susanoo's the name, prankings the game…most of the time."

"I am Tsuki-Yomi, but you may just call me Tsuki."

"I'm Amaterasu and the sister of these two." Harry could of sworn he heard her say 'unfortunately' under her breath.

"And you are…what exactly?" Harry asked.

"DUDE," Ares yelled, "Haven't you been listening? Did they teach you nothing in that pitiful school of yours? We're Gods!"

"And Goddesses," Athena said, glaring at Ares.

"Okay," Harry said.

"Okay," Susanoo said, "That's it? No 'wow' or 'c'mon what are you really' or 'I must be dreaming' or anything like that. Just okay?"

"Just okay."

"Just what the hell is wrong with you kid?" Anubis asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, "I've had weird stuff happen to me before."

"Guys, and Gals," Ares said, only adding 'gals' at Athena's glare, "We're wasting time here. And we're getting off track. We have to give the kid his gifts. Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Susanoo said, stepping forward, "Even though it's Raijin who should be giving you this power kid, he'd rather let the world go to Eris. _I, Susanoo, God of Storms, bestow upon one Harry James Potter, the power of Lightning, and the Animagus form of a Raiju Lightning Cat._ Enjoy kid, and have fun, both shocking you're enemies to death, and pulling pranks on your friends." Susanoo stepped back, smiling, and allowed his brother to step forward.

"_I, Tsuki-Yomi, God of the Moon, bestow upon one Harry James Potter, the power of Shadow and a Werewolf, and the Animagus form of a Shadow Wolf._ I wish you luck on your journey to defeat Voldemort." Tsuki-Yomi stepped back and allowed his sister to step forward.

"Surprisingly enough kid, while Werewolves are children of the moon, Vampires are children of the sun. They just pissed me off when they decided they were better then everyone else so I decided to curse them to never again walk in the sun. But don't worry, the sun will not harm you. And with that: _I, Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, bestow upon one Harry James Potter, the power of a Vampire and Blood Magic, and the Animagus form of a Phoenix._ Take care kid." Amaterasu stepped back and Anubis stepped forward.

"_I, Anubis, God of the Dead bestow upon one Harry James Potter the power of Fire, and the Animagus forms of a jackal and a basilisk._ May you're enemies burn in hell, where I may torture them for all eternity. Well, I suppose I can't actually torture them for all eternity, but I still hope you're enemies burn in hell." Anubis looked contemplative as he stepped back and a grinning Ares stepped forward.

"You'd damn well better blow things up kid, and cause as much damage as you can to you're enemies. _I, Ares, God of War bestow upon one Harry James Potter the power of Weapon Mastery, and the Animagus form of a dragon._ Enjoy kid, and remember: lots and lots of damage." A still grinning Ares stepped back as Athena stepped forward while shaking her head.

"Don't listen to what that dolt says. Use strategies and plan out your battles, though I'm not objecting to the causing as much damage as possible idea. _I, Athena, Goddess of War bestow upon one Harry James Potter the power of Healing and the Animagus form of an owl._ Use intelligence in your future battles, little one. And win them." Athena stepped back allowing Ishtar to step forward.

"I cannot grant you much Harry," Ishtar said, smiling sadly, "But I can grant you your soul mates."

"Soul mates?"

"The Raiju and Shadow Wolf will want their own mates, next to the soul mate you already have."

"Who?"

"_I, Ishtar, Goddess of Love give one Harry James Potter three soul mates: one Sirius Orion Black, one Remus John Lupin, and one Severus Septimus Snape._ I hope you're life can be a happy one." Ishtar stepped back.

"But Sirius already died," Harry said, "He fell through the veil."

"But that is were my power comes in," Kali said, stepping forward, "_I, Kali, Goddess of Time grant one Harry James Potter passage through time._" As Kali stepped back Harry felt his eyes close.

When he opened them again, he was surprised to find himself in a train station. He looked down at the ticket he was holding, that said Platform 9 ¾. All of a sudden, it hit Harry.

He was eleven again!

1234567890

This is the one shot prequel to a series. Review and tell me how it was and if I should continue said series. I am not perfect and do not know everything about the different gods and goddesses, so do not be offended if I got something wrong. The only gods and goddesses probably to be seen from now on are Anubis, Ares, and Athena, with a mention of the others from time to time. Look for the next story (the next one won't be a one shot) called: GIFT FROM THE GODS: Stone.

List of Gods and Goddesses in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

**Anubis - **Egyptian God of the Dead

**Ares - **Greek God of War

**Athena -** Greek Goddess of War

**Kali -** Hindu Goddess of Time

**Ishtar -** Assyrian Goddess of Love

**Susanoo -** Shinto (Japanese) God of Storms

**Amaterasu -** Shinto (Japanese) Goddess of the Sun

**Tsuki-Yomi -** Shinto (Japanese) God of the moon

**Eris -** Greek Goddess of Chaos

**Raijin -** Japanese God of Thunder and Lightning

Harry's Animagus Forms and Powers

Power: Lighting

Harry has control over lightning. He will be able to send a lightning bolt down from the clouds above if a storm is happening, throw a lightning bolt (like Zeus), and throw a lightning ball.

Power: Shadow

Harry will be able to Shadow Walk (using the shadows to get from place to place) in Human form, use the shadows to control others movements (like Shikamaru from Naruto), and through balls of dark energy.

Power: Werewolf

Harry would have the senses and super strength of a werewolf without actually having to become one. He is also immune to the bite of a werewolf because of this power. Also has slight power over an element (In Harry's case - Water). (Remus could create a fire in his hand in the third book - this is my theory on how that happened.

Power: Vampire

Harry has the perfect eyesight of the vampire, the ability to turn his eyes red to scare people, and the ability to tell if someone is Human, Werewolf, Vampire, etc. Also gets more super strength.

Power: Blood Magic

Blood Magic is, as it's name implies, magic that involves blood. Few people have ever been able to do it takes a lot to learn it. Harry basically just got a free ticket at it.

Power: Fire

Harry had control over fire; meaning he can throw fire balls, create an inferno, and create a fire storm (where fire comes down instead of rain).

Power: Weapon Mastery

Harry has automatic knowledge of how to use any weapon he touches.

Power: Healing

Harry has the ability to heal with his magic. He can heal himself and others.

Animagus Form: Raiju Lightning Cat

Raiju is a demon from Japanese mythology that is the companion of the god Raijin (remember him from earlier?) It's body can be made of lightning or fire (in Harry's case - lightning) and can take the shape of a cat, monkey, weasel, or tanuki (raccoon dog) (In Harry's case - cat). Harry has better control over lightning in this form.

Animagus Form: Shadow Wolf

A wolf that looks as if it was made from the shadows. Harry has better control over shadow powers in this form.

Animagus Form: Phoenix

The mythical immortal fire bird we all know about. Harry has better control over fire in this form

Animagus Form: Jackal

Just your basic jackal. Anubis is the _jackal_-headed god after all. (And apparently a bit vain)

Animagus Form: Basilisk

Can do everything a basilisk can do in this form. Given to him by Anubis so he would kill more enemies (Anubis likes having people killed - what else would you expect from the God of Death). Harry has minor control over plants and earth in this form.

Animagus Form: Dragon

Dragons are fun…and can cause lots and lots of damage which is what Ares wants Harry to do - hence the dragon animagus form. Harry has better control over fire in this form.

Animagus Form: Owl

Owls represent intelligence and that is what Athena wants Harry to understand. She wants Harry to use intelligence in battles even if she agrees with her brother about the lots and lots of damage idea.


	2. Preview of GFTG: Stone

This story was a ONE-SHOT! It does continue in Gift From The Gods: Stone. Here's a little preview of that for those who haven't read it yet:

* * *

Harry went to the same compartment he was in the last time he did this.

'I can't believe I'm eleven again,' Harry thought.

"Well you are kid," said another eleven year old from the doorway. He looked familiar to Harry. The boys black hair was tied back in a pony tail and he had dark violet almost black eyes. Harry quickly realized why the boy was so familiar.

"Anubis! What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed, "Don't you have to guard the gates of the underworld or something like that?"

"Easy kid," Anubis said, "I'm just here to make sure things go smoothly. I had Thanatos replace me for a while. It's about time he got off his lazy ass anyway. And by the way, the name for now is Kerwyn. Kerwyn Anpu."

"You're Harry Potter," Ron said with a look of awe. Kerwyn took a good look at Ron's face.

"I'm not dealing with that look for seven years, and neither are you, Harry," he said, "Mnemosyne! Get you're memory giving behind down here!" A light shone in the compartment on the seat next to Ron and a woman appeared.

"What do you want Anubis," Mnemosyne whined, "I was torturing your replacement. Apparently Thanatos is afraid of dogs…more specifically Cerberus." Ron and Harry looked at Mnemosyne like she was crazy.

"I need you to…wait, what? Thanatos is afraid of Cerberus. Oh, that's too good. I'm never gonna let him live that one down," Kerwyn laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Mnemosyne said, "Now what do you want?"

"This ones memories to be returned," Kerwyn said, pointing at Ron. Mnemosyne scowled.

"You interrupted my torturing of Thanatos for that? Ah well. _I, Mnemosyne, Goddess of Memory, bestow upon one Ronald Bilius Weasley his memories._ There can I go now." Mnemosyne didn't even wait for a reply and left the same way she came.

"Potter, Harry." Whispers started as soon as McGonagall said his name. He walked to the stool and put the hat on.

'Ah, back again, Mr. Potter. I see you no longer wish for Gryffindor.'

'No, I don't. Hermione is in Gryffindor.'

'You realize the headmaster wants me to put you there.'

'You realize that I don't give a rat's ass where the headmaster wants me?'

'I hope you have fun, Mr. Potter, in SLYTHERIN!'

"Weasley, Ronald." Ron put the hat on his head, hoping desperately to avoid Gryffindor because of Hermione's placement in it.

'So you've done this before too, eh?'

'Not quite. I just have the memories.'

'I see. And you don't want Gryffindor for the same reasons as Mr. Potter. You realize that your mother would more than likely disown you if I were to place you with him.'

'I stood by Harry last time, didn't I? I can face disownment again.'

'Very well, Mr. Weasley, then I shall place you in SLYTHERIN!'

Harry lay down on the bed in the Slytherin dorms. There were so many first year Slytherin boys, that they were separated into two dorms. The first held Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Theodore Nott. Harry was in the second dorm with Kerwyn, Ron, and Draco.

The three boys waited until they were sure Draco was asleep, before holding a conference on Kerwyn's bed.

"What are we gonna do about Ron's mum?" Harry asked, "She's no doubt going to disown him, and I'd be more than happy to accept him into my family, but I can't get to Gringotts now that we're at Hogwarts."

"Or maybe you can," Kerwyn said, "After all, if a god summons you to Gringotts, you can't exactly not go, and Dumbledore can't stop you without risking the wrath of said god, especially if you're summoned by more than one."

"Ron would have to be summoned too," Harry said, "He needs to sign the papers as well."

"I'm quite sure Athena would love to meet another strategist," Kerwyn supplied, "And you'll be summoned by me. But who else?"

"Uh, hello," Ron said, "What was it, middle of sixth year? We pranked pretty much everyone but Snape. Any deity of mischief?"

"Loki," Kerwyn replied, grinning, "And if he knows how much suffering it would cause Dumbledore, he's sure to agree."

"He'd agree just cause of Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Oh, he's hated that man's family for _years_."

* * *

Okay, that's it for the preview. Read the story if you want to know the rest. It's up already.

Rune


	3. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

I didn't have any notes for this story, but done forget to check out Gift from the Gods/Gift from the Gods: STONE too, if you choose to adopt this story.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by:

guardin of dragons (userid: 1336178)


End file.
